A new sitcom for Hazel
June 24, 2019 Hazel Orande (school uniform) will topbill RPN's upcoming sitcom, That's My Hazel. Starting June 29, RPN 9 will offer a comedy program by reviving the sitcom that mixes elements of light drama and teen story to invade weekend primetime television. RPN's newest talented and rising teen star Hazel Orande discovered with the millennial network for the Filipino youth with the much-awaited premiere of RPN’s upcoming primetime offering, That's My Hazel, a teen sitcom as she topbilled in her title role as she deals with school, friends and family. "It's been a long time, and we really miss working with each other. Also, doing a sitcom somehow reinvents me. I'm now so used to soap operas and variety shows. It's refreshing to be back in a sitcom. Kabarkada comedy will make a grand comeback via this show," Hazel shared. The comedy show, says RPN Entertainment head Cholo Laurel, hopes to held revive the comedy genre on TV, even if only during weekends. Nothing that dramas have completely overtaken primetime TV on week nights and days. Laurel said sitcoms have shown potential of making a comeback based on the success being enjoyed by Gag Kulit and Happy Chie. If dramas are the turf of younger viewers per Laurel's argument, comedy shows appeal to a younger viewers. An original local production of RPN to bring back the glory days of primetime comedies, the teen sitcom follows the light-hearted lessons of Hazel Ortega (Orande), a teenager as the only daughter of her Ortega family at home in Panay Avenue and learned as a high school classmate at the public high school Panay High School. She find themselves in a variety of hilarious, fun, and heart-warming situations. As part of the grand celebration of 59 years of Philippine broadcasting and the continuing tradition of the most memorable Filipino sitcoms of all time, That's My Hazel marks the much-awaited comeback of the primetime sitcom genre on RPN, the original production behind the longest-running and most-watched primetime comedy sitcoms on Philippine TV are the network top-raters like the legendary family sitcom John en Marsha and the buddy comedy Buddy en Sol, which was the last memorable RPN productions and the last sitcom that was ever produced. Being a sitcom and the light approach of the series will provide a valuable lessons, this will be the first-ever teen sitcom that targets the teenage audience especially high school students and to focus on imparting good values and learns their lessons, as Hazel displays her comic talented role and her comedic skills as a homegrown talent of RPN. Completing the cast of That's My Hazel are Marco Gallo, Alain Diego Arroyo, the legendary loveteam in the 90s—Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, and Robbie Wachtel. Also part of the show are Ivan Navares, Mikko Estrada, John Ebenezer Sena, Princess Torres, Bianca Rivera, Catherine Villanueva, Kyla Collado, Jacob Raymundo, Scherla Brazal, Marissa Delgado, Dexter Doria, Vaness del Moral, Sherilyn Reyes-Tan, and Rubi Rubi. The show is directed by Jade Castro and Dante Nico Garcia. That's My Hazel is set to premiere on June 29 and every Saturday at 7 p.m. after the MBA on RPN 9.